bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Rod Rhoa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40605 |no = 1015 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 158 |animation_idle = 70 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 39, 42, 50, 59, 62, 68, 71, 79, 88, 91 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 39, 42, 45, 50, 59, 62, 68, 71, 74, 79, 88, 91 |bb_distribute = 18, 7, 10, 5, 3, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 2, 5, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 39, 42, 45, 50, 53, 59, 62, 68, 71, 74, 79, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 12, 7, 4, 3, 9, 5, 3, 5, 2, 9, 5, 8, 5, 2, 5, 9, 5, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 7th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. After surveying the region of Atharva, Rhoa discovered many artifacts of legend left behind by ancient technicians, managing to also deduce their purpose and functionality. Many of the techniques used in the Hall today are products of his work and research, while the establishment of the Summoners' Research Lab can also be attributed in part to him. It is said that Rhoa and the commander of the 6th Squadron of the Demon Slayers got along like cats and dogs, and their feud is so famous that it is often referenced to this day. |summon = Otherworldly techniques are cool. If we keep researching them, we'll discover something new. |fusion = That's what I'm talkin' about! This is the best thing ever!! Huh? Where did my glasses go? |evolution = Nice job with the evolution! I'm impressed! Should we take this for a spin then? | hp_base = 4374 |atk_base = 1794 |def_base = 1451 |rec_base = 1329 | hp_lord = 6278 |atk_lord = 2428 |def_lord = 1954 |rec_lord = 1812 | hp_anima = 7020 |rec_anima = 1614 |atk_breaker = 2626 |def_breaker = 1756 |atk_guardian = 2230 |def_guardian = 2152 |rec_guardian = 1713 |def_oracle = 1855 | hp_oracle = 5981 |rec_oracle = 2109 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Flash God's Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies & greatly boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Extreme Thunder Vacuum |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Extreme Thunder Void |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns and boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & 70% Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40604 |evointo = 40606 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 40191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Rhoa2 }}